Dhampir
An extremely rare and tragic race, Dhampir are a result of a bond between a Vampire and a Human or Elf. This bond is not the result of traditional sex or rape however, a Dhampir is born when a pregnant woman who is very close to going into labor, is attacked by a vampire. If the child manages to survive somehow, they will absorb tainted blood through their mother and take on traits from the attacker. Dhampir are mostly unknown of across Esor but if their origin was found out rest assured they would likely be chased from town or even hunted down. The only location in Esor that may know of the Dhampir is Natus, because of how often they are attacked by the clans of Vampires. Dhampir Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Dhampirs are fast and seductive, but their racial bond to the undead impedes their mortal vigor. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Constitution. * Type: Dhampirs are humanoids with the dhampir subtype. * Size: Dhampirs are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Dhampirs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Dhampirs begin play speaking Common. * Undead Resistance: Dhampirs gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease and mind-affecting effects. * Resist Level Drain (Ex): A dhampir takes no penalties from energy drain effects, though he can still be killed if he accrues more negative levels then he has Hit Dice. After 24 hours, any negative levels a dhampir takes are removed without the need for an additional saving throw. * Manipulative: Dhampir gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Perception checks. * Spell-Like Abilities (Su): A dhampir can use detect undead three times per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the dhampir’s class level. * Darkvision: Dhampir see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Low-light vision: In addition to their ability to see perfectly in the dark up to 60 ft, dhampir have low-light vision, allowing them to see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Light Sensitivity: Dhampirs are dazzled in areas of bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. * Negative Energy Affinity: Though a living creature, a dhampir reacts to positive and negative energy as if it were undead—positive energy harms it, while negative energy heals it. Dhampir Alternate Racial Traits * Dayborn: A few fortunate dhampirs were born during the day under the blessings of priests, and their blood has weaker ties to their undead bloodline than others of their kind. Such dhampirs are unhindered by daylight and lose the light sensitivity racial trait. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Fangs: On occasion, a dhampir may inherit his father’s lengthy canines. Whenever the dhampir makes a grapple combat maneuver check to damage an opponent, he can choose to bite his opponent, dealing 1d3 points of damage as if using a natural bite attack. As a standard action, the dhampir can bite a creature that is bound, helpless, paralyzed, or similarly unable to defend itself. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Heir to Undying Nobility: Descended from undead nobility some dhampirs inherit a bit of their ancestors’ ability to control living beings. They can use command and charm person each once per day. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Vampire Hunter: Some dhampirs bear a deep hatred for their undead progenitors and their kin that can never be fully quenched. They gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls against vampires. This racial trait replaces manipulative. * Vampiric Empathy: Though dhampirs often relate poorly to humanoids, some share an affinity with baser creatures. These dhampirs gain the ability to communicate with bats, rats, and wolves as if under the effects of a speak with animals spell (caster level equal to 1/2 the dhampir’s Hit Dice). In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks when dealing with these animals. Whenever these dhampirs initiate an exchange, animals begin with a starting attitude of indifferent. This is a supernatural ability. This racial trait replaces manipulative. Dhampir Favored Class Bonuses *Alchemist: Add +10 minutes to the duration of the alchemist’s mutagens. *Barbarian: Add +1/4 to the damage of a bite attack. *Bard: Add a +1/3 bonus to the DC of the fascinate ability. *Cavalier: Add +1/4 to the damage to one of the mount’s natural weapon attacks. *Cleric: Add +1 to the caster level of any channeling feat used to affect undead. *Druid: Add +1/4 to the damage of a bite attack. *Fighter: Add a +2 bonus on rolls to stabilize when dying. *Gunslinger: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made with firearms (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. *Hunter: *Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks to demoralize humanoids. *Investigator: *Magus: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls when using spell combat (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. *Monk: Add +1/4 to the damage of an unarmed strike. *Oracle: Add +1/2 point of negative energy damage to spells that deal negative energy damage. *Oracle: Add +1 on concentration checks made when casting oracle spells with the curse descriptor. *Paladin: Add a +1/3 bonus on saving throws against death effects. *Ranger: Add +1/4 to the damage of one of the animal companion’s natural weapon attacks. *Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on Stealth checks and Perception checks made in dim light or darkness. *Summoner: Add +1/4 point to the damage of one of the eidolon’s natural weapon attacks *Witch: Add +1/4 to the witch’s caster level when casting spells of the necromancy school. *Wizard: Add +1/4 to the wizard’s caster level when casting spells of the necromancy school.